


Is Sirius Listening?

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Butts, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Is he even paying attention? Remus has a good idea on what the answer is, but he’s about to find out anyway.Oneshot/drabble





	Is Sirius Listening?

One of the missions had gone wrong. Nothing serious though. Don’t worry. James and Pete had got detention. Sirius didn’t but Remus chewing him out was almost as bad. 

“Well, I did tell you.” Remus said as they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room. 

Sirius made a noise. “Yeah.” 

“But do you listen?” 

“No.”

”Do you ever listen?”

”No.”

Remus sighed. “Are you listening right now?”

Without even missing a beat: “No.” 

Remus glanced behind him then to look at his friend. “Are you staring at my arse?”

”N—yes.” 

“...wow.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

Sirius meanwhile smirked. “Hey, it’s a nice arse.” 


End file.
